


Your Face

by onecent



Series: Eyes and Ears [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Eyes and Ears, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecent/pseuds/onecent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess what Clint found at the dollar store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place well into Clint and Matt's relationship. I have a very complicated relationship with the MCU regarding Clint Barton, so I mostly draw from Fraction's comic book Clint but allow for certain MCU events. Therefore, this is after season 1 of Daredevil and after Captain America: The Winter Soldier plot-wise.
> 
> Not that the plot is hugely relevant...

Matt Murdock sat at his desk, reviewing his latest case. Foggy was in the other room, similarly working, and Karen was out picking up lunch. Happy and familiar footsteps echoed down the hall. Matt, recognizing the footsteps, put down the file he was reading. He just put his head in his hand when the door burst open.

"Matt! Hey, guess what I found! Oh, hey there. You must be Foggy."

"Uh, hey?" Foggy said, standing up from his desk. "Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Clint." The two shook hands.

"How do you know Matt?"

Clint's smile was apparent in his voice. "Chess buddies. Look, I brought a present!"

Matt stepped out of his office. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "I thought I asked you not to visit me at work."

"Okay, but I found this at the store and I just had to show you right away. And I did wait until it was just you two. Since Foggy already knows about your leather underpants fetish."

"That's not...it's...." Matt sighed.

"Wait, who are you again?" Foggy said. He looked between Clint and Matt. "You told _this_ guy? What do you even do?"

"I was working for a big corporation that is currently being reorganized, so I've got some free time. I've been using it to help out around my apartment, exercise, and find gems like this!" Clint pulled a bundle from under his arm and shook it out to reveal a throw-sized blanket. "A genuine Daredevil blanket!"

Foggy gave a small snort. Clint beat the blanket in the air for a moment, which covered the sound of their heartbeats. When he stopped, Clint's heartbeat was steady and Foggy had stifled his laughs.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Why would I even want something like that?"

"Well first of all, it's plush. Very soft." Clint threw the blanket at Matt's head.

He caught the blanket and frowned. "This isn't even very nice. It's like a ten dollar blanket. I don't want this."

"But it's got your face on it! And you're in this cool pose and everything, jumping off a building, it looks great."

"Even more reason I don't want it."

"No, it'll be great! You can wear it like a cape. Just like Thor!"

Foggy fell against the wall and snorted through his nose. Matt could just sense his shoulders shaking.

"Thor does not wear a blanket with his face on it as a cape," Matt said.

"You don't know that."

"I absolutely do."

"I swear to you on my bow that Thor wears a cape with his face on it." Clint's heart barely hiccuped. "Saw it with my own two eyes."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"It's a very nice face."

"On your bow?" Foggy said slowly. "Wait, you're-"

"Shh!" Matt held up a hand. A moment of extra listening confirmed his suspicions. "Karen's coming. She's on the stairs."

"Well, I'm out then." Clint ran to the window. He threw it open, made a dramatic bow to the room, and hopped out.

Foggy ran over to watch him skirt around to the fire escape and head up to the roof. "Clint...whatsit...Hawkeye?" he asked, turning back to Matt.

Matt only shrugged. Then the door swung open. Karen paused in the doorway. She looked at Foggy, still with his head out the window, and Matt, still holding Clint's present.

"What's with the Spiderman blanket?" she asked.

Foggy burst out laughing and Matt threw the blanket at his head.


End file.
